


我叫了应召女郎然后你就来了

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 万万打算约一个应召女郎去干大事。查：？不如找我
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	我叫了应召女郎然后你就来了

我叫了应召女郎然后你就来了

1.

种种迹象都向Erik表明，他们需要Emily，那个身材娇小的金发女人。想要避开保镖的眼睛混入政府大楼地下二层的档案室，最好的方法便是让他们失去行动能力，成为一滩昏睡的烂泥。他们需要Emily的能力。行动定在周六的凌晨。现在是周五的晚上，时钟的指针指向九点零一分。在此之前没有人和Emily说过话。Azazel小心翼翼地抬头看了一眼Erik，只见那人正在专心地卷一支纸烟。他和Emma交换了一个眼神，Emma脸色奇怪地站了起来，做了个手势让Azazel跟她一起出去。她眼珠转向一边，鼻孔重重地出气，嘴角勾起一丝冷笑，显露出了十足的鄙夷。

“怎么回事？”关上门后Azazel悄声问道，只恨没有读心的能力，摸不清现在的状况。“现在不用去找那女人吗？”

Emma翻了个白眼。“你没听见她的职业么？”

职业？Azazel回忆，Emma汇报收集到的资料时有提到，Emily独自一人生活，以做皮肉生意为生。在本地口碑良好，一个电话随叫随到。

“所以呢？”Azazel仍然最关心他们凌晨的行动。

Emma眯起眼睛不可思议地看着他。

这种看傻子一样的眼神让Azazel感到自尊受辱。他垂下头细细思索着Emily的职业和他们接下来要做的事之间存在了什么联系。首当其冲的事自然是要找到Emily，劝说她加入……Azazel猛地睁大了眼睛。

“其实我觉得找上她的办法应该还有许多。”Azazel说。

“然而他就是要用这一种。”Emma接腔。

说完之后他们安静地对视了几秒。在这几秒内Emma脸上那奇怪的微笑渐渐传染给了Azazel，两个人的笑容随着心领神会程度的加深而扩大。Azazel挑起眉毛，嘴巴张成一个小小的O，他意味深长地点了点头。Emma带着一种“我懂，这就是男人”的微笑，轻轻拍了拍Azazel的肩膀。

“走吧。”

他们听着那道门后Erik打电话的声音，不自觉地又一次相视一笑。一声爆响之后，他们出现在五条街之外的酒吧。至于那间有床有卫生间的小出租屋里会发生什么样的事，就不是他们该操心的了。

2.

门铃响的时候Erik还在放松地吞云吐雾。他以为那位应召女郎会在这支烟快燃尽的时候到来，然而事实却是火星还没烧到三分之一，她便到了，而Erik甚至还没有完全想好该怎样处理她拒绝加入的情况。

所以他在慌忙去开门的时候被地毯绊倒，房门的金属锁已提前被打开，门外的人拉开门站在门口，而Erik不偏不倚，正好就倒在了他的身上。

手指下意识地抓住来人的胳膊，指尖传来布料硬和粗糙的触感。浅灰色的西服衣袖被Erik抓皱。但主人并没有生气，只是用一双蓝眼睛笑意盈盈地看着倒在怀里的Erik。

Erik的脸色顿时冷了下来，心里飘过一句FUCK。

他推开了身前坐在轮椅上的人，一言不发地转身就走。美丽的应召女郎没有来，来的是一张口就能把人烦到恨不得用棉花塞住耳朵的Charles。Erik几乎能预想到他要说什么。他听了太多遍已经听倦了，而Charles却是一如既往地有耐心，就好像在等着有一天Erik会因他的劝说而停手。

Erik不相信Charles感受不到他脑内的怒火，此刻他的头盔放在十步之外。想必Charles定会他在试图戴上头盔之前控制住他的双手，Erik想，他不是没有做过这种事。上一次的刺杀就是因为迟了零点五秒而失败，他本可以抬起Charles的轮椅将他连人带椅一并扔得远远得，却在将要动手的时候想到从这么高的地方扔下去会不会把胳膊又摔断了而犹豫。犹豫使人败北。这一次Erik没有犹豫，他选择瞪着Charles。没有了头盔，视线便少了几分阻拦。Erik狠狠地瞪着Charles，将决心和愤怒完完整整地向他传达。

这时他笑了一笑。

是那种不带任何感情色彩和目的的一个单纯的笑。Charles仰头望着Erik，扬起嘴角微微一笑，眼中溢出欢喜。若是寻常人看到，必会以为这是见到喜欢的人或是想起高兴的事了，才会露出这样一个藏都藏不住的欣喜笑容。但是Erik了解他，从这几年的交手经验中他知道与Charles打交道，许多事你不能光从表面看上去的那样去进行思考。他变了，变得深不可测。

“Erik。”Charles唤出他的名字。

Erik愣了一下。眼中的敌意仿佛被针扎出一个小洞的气球，在顷刻间泄尽。

3.

他花了一段时间来调整自己的表情。也许是三分钟，也许是更久。沉默的时候就会觉得时间过得太慢，然而一开口，就发现刚才衔在口中的纸烟也只是短了一丁点而已。

Erik凶巴巴地说：“你知道我还有别的客人吧？”

“知道。”Charles不慌不忙地回答，“我已经给过她钞票了，还有不薄的小费。”

Erik忍不住皱了皱眉头。他的第一反应是联想到Charles享受着那女人的服务，继而感到莫名地火大，但是算算时间这样的事不可能发生，于是又平静了下来。

“你在监视我。”然而上个月在西彻斯特那间中世纪装修的卧室里他曾承诺过的，一晚换一个月不入主脑。

“别那么生气，我的朋友，”连遵守约定都做不到的人仍在用着那单纯无害的笑容迷惑着Erik，“我只是在准备晚餐时不知该如何选择，所以就来借鉴一下你的菜单。”

“哦？那你看到了什么？”Erik用讥讽的语气问道。

“我看到你在对着一个电话号码深思。”

“你也看到我打过去了。”

“是。我看到你打电话时笑得挺开心，还让她快点过来。”

“所以你这时候来做什么？你想看到什么？”

Charles面对这连珠炮似的诘问脸不红心不跳，连嘴角弯起的弧度都没有改变分毫。他好似听不懂Erik话里的意思，也不认为这是在为难。面对Erik故意吹过来的烟，Charles不甚在意地挥了挥手将其扇开，然后眼睛一转盯住了Erik，嫣红的嘴唇一动，开口道：

“你想让她做的事我也能做到，甚至做得更好。”

Erik再一次愣住。

“我去问过了，那姑娘让人睡过去之前先要有肢体接触，而昏睡过后，被催眠的人对睡过去之前发生过的事虽说记忆模糊，但也能记住她的那张脸。”

Charles语速平稳。Erik隐隐有着要被说服的预感。

“所以就算你借着她的能力成功潜入档案室里，事后门卫还是能想起她的面貌，也知道资料丢失必定与她有关。他们可以查通话记录，可以找上最后服务的那位客人。既然如此，为什么不找我呢？我可以让他们睡得死死的，醒了之后什么都想不起来。”

Erik警惕地望着Charles。可他内心在低语：Charles说得有道理。

“你何必把她拉下水呢？随你们一起进入通缉名单。”

“那你呢？校长先生。你就不怕登上通缉名单吗？”

“我说过，我会做得很干净。”

Erik冷笑一声。

“给我一个理由，为什么要帮我？我有权知道。”

“你知道的。我要那份名单。”

“想都别想。我会教那群孩子该怎样保护自己。而不是像只鸵鸟，将头埋在沙子里，告诉自己是安全的。”

Charles终于有了表情的变化，他叹了一口气。叹气时那深沉的脸色让Erik觉得真实许多。

“我不想和你争这个，Erik，”他说，“让他们自己决定，决定跟你走还是跟我走。我们都没有权力强迫他们去做不愿做的事，你说对么？”

Erik点点头。

“总之我们要先拿到那份名单。”

是的，名单。

Erik上前一步，向Charles伸出手。“欢迎加入。”

一丝笑在Charles脸上漾开。他握住Erik的手，晃了晃。

4.

可是他没有松开。

Erik挣了两下，没挣开。Charles似笑非笑地看着他，他的表情让Erik感到恼火。

“做什么？”他不悦地问。

“你觉得我今天穿得很好看。”Charles直言。

该死，他听到了。但是不得不说，这身浅灰的西装真的很衬他。

“你可以直接去找她的，而不是打电话让她过来。”

“闭嘴，Charles。这不关你的事。”

“你也可以直接在电话里和她谈。”

“电话会被监听。”

“怎么？是觉得嫖客的身份更有说服力吗？难道你打算在后入她的时候说‘嗨这位美丽的小姐，要去和我一起去拯救可怜的变种人小孩’吗？”

Erik咬牙切齿地看着用平淡的表情说出惊人之语的Charles，恨不得扑上去将他撕碎。他的脸颊开始发烫。事实上他根本没想那么多，Erik想的无非是：这里有她的号码，很好，那便联系到她并约她见面。

“噢，对了，她长得挺漂亮。你被那张脸蛋勾出性冲动了吗？但是单纯地只是想找个对象发泄你下半身的欲望？”

“闭嘴，Charles，我叫你闭嘴。”

恼羞成怒的Erik用没被握住的那只手掐住了Charles的脸颊，他看到Charles鲜艳的嘴唇在食指和拇指间被掐得嘟起来。而他依然在用那双明亮的蓝眼睛望着Erik，眼中光芒闪烁。他的皮肤在手指下泛出粉色，而几粒雀斑在粉色中变得更加显眼。或许Erik自己都没有意识到，他已经离Charles离得很近。盛怒之中他顾不得许多，只一心想着要怎样才能让Charles停止说话。直到在那清澈的眼眸中看到自己的倒影，才恍然发现，已经处在如此暧昧的境地。

Charles安静下来，鼻中呼出的气息沿着Erik的脸散开。

Erik听着近在咫尺的呼吸声，心脏忽然跳得很快。

最后是Charles打破了这令人尴尬的寂静。

“你想找应召女郎是么？”

他口齿不清地问道。

在Erik将他嘴巴捏得更痛之前，他开始解胸前的纽扣。

“我来啦。”

彩蛋：

“我要找的是女郎。”不肯服输的Erik重重地强调。

Charles闻言，不慌不忙地用双指按上太阳穴。

一阵恍惚过后，睁开眼，只见女郎Charles在朝着自己微笑。


End file.
